Yuuhi Saka
by Billa Neko
Summary: Aku mencintaimu... dengan cara sesimpel itu. Aku tahu bahwa kau tak bisa selamanya bersamaku. Bila aku berbalik kau mengulurkan tangan kananmu lalu tersenyum. Asal kau bisa tersenyum, maka aku juga akan tersenyum. OS pair MikuKaito pertama! /meskipun ada selingan RinLennya. Check and Review please!


Yuuhi Saka

Billa : Hai! Hai! Minna! Billa balik lagi bawa cerita! Tadinya mau dibuat RinLen, tapi ga jadi… Takut nanti FC RinLen pada ngomel… dan Billa juga ga tega buatnya… makanya ini jadi pair MikuKaito pertama meskipun ada RinLennya! Dan…. Ada yang tahu lagu "Yuuhi Saka"? Billa ngambil cerita dari lagu itu… Ok! Daripada basa-basi nanti kelamaan, Billa baca disclaimer dan lain-lainnya dulu~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid is **NOT** mine, But **STORY** is Mine!

Warning : typo(s), bahasa aneh, maybe OOC, dll~

Pair : MikuxKaito , RinxLen .

Billa : Ok deh, selamat baca ya!

* * *

"Miku! Mau pulang bareng ga?" tanya seorang gadis berjepit empat disisi poninya,

"Em… ah, aku pulang sendiri saja" jawab gadis bernama Miku itu.

"Yakin?" tanya gadis berjepit tadi, "Ga apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi,

"Iya, ga apa-apa kok! Aku tidak mau menganggu acara pacaranmu dengan Len" ucap Miku sambil menggoda gadis yang ternyata sahabatnya.

"I-Ih! Miku! Apaan sih!" ucap gadis tadi, dan Miku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kamu kan memang sudah pacarannya dengannya seminggu yang lalu… jadi kamu harus terbiasa kalau aku ledek seperti itu" ucap Miku.

"Rin!" teriak seorang lelaki dari belakang Rin lalu memeluknya, "Konbawa Rin!" ucap Len lalu mencium Rin.

"Iya dah yang baru jadian minggu kemarin mah… aku mah.. apa atuh…" ucap Miku sambil pundung.

"E-eh! Bukan gitu kok maksudnya!?" ucap Rin lalu men-death-glare Len. Aneh. Len itu termasuk cowok yang popular disekolah pintar pula, tapi kenapa kelakuannya kayak anak kecil?

"Huft, yaudah deh… Aku mau pulang. Ja Nee! Rin! Len!" ucap Miku lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Len.

"Kau tahu Len… aku khawatir dengannya" ucap Rin sambil mengeluarkan sepatunya dari loker. Len sedang menunggunya.

"Khawatir? Dengan Miku?" ucapnya (Len).

"Iyalah! Dengan siapa lagi" ucap Rin selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Um… biar kutebak. Masalah 'dia'?" ucap Len, dan Rin mengangguk.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja" ucap Rin lalu berjalan pulang bersama Len.

Kaerimichi wa yuuhi wo se ni  
Kimi no sukoshi ushiro wo aruku

Se no takai kimi ni awase  
Itsumo hohaba ga ookiku naru

* * *

MIKU POV (flashback)

Sekarang senja, dan aku berjalan kecil bersamamu. Kau tinggi, aku berusaha menyamai langkahku dengan bayanganmu. Sampai kau terheran dan tertawa dengan sikapku.

"Miku, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap pria yang ada disebelahku, teman pulangku.

"Aku… sedang menyamai langkah kakimu" ucapku, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti. "Ya… hanya iseng saja kok" ucapku lalu berlari dan mendahuluinya. "Ayo Kaito! Kau lamban!"

Kono saka wo no borikitte shimattara  
Mou wakare michi ga sugu soko ni

Kimi wa utsumuite  
"Ato sukoshi dakara" to  
Kao mo mizu watashi ni te wo sashidasu

Oh ya! Aku hampir lupa. Kenalkan, namaku Hatsune Miku. Dan temanku yang satu ini bernama Kaito. Kaito Shion. Dia adalah teman sekelasku dan kebetulan arah rumahnya sama denganku, jadi aku akhir-akhir ini pulang bersamanya.

"Yup! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Kaito gembira, aku menghadap kearahnya lalu menghadap kearah lereng kecil yang sering kulewati dengannya. Sebenarnya rumahku bisa melewati jalan seperti biasa, tapi melewati lereng ini lebih cepat. Bila tak ada Kaito aku biasa pulang bersama Rin.

"Ayo! Sedikit lagi Miku kita sampai!" ucap Kaito sambil berjalan pelan-pelan, karena jalanannya agak licin. Aku agak kaget dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba memegang tanganku. "Aku pegang tanganmu saja, biar kau tak jatuh" ucapnya tanpa melihat kearahku. Jujur, aku senang.

Arifureteru shiawase ni koi shita  
Sonna toki ga ima mo yasashikute  
Furikaereba sono te ga sugu soko ni  
Aru you na ki ga ima mo shiteru

Itsu no ma ni ka kimi dake wo mite ita  
Kimi ga ireba waratte irareta  
Fureta yubi ni tsutau kodou sae mo  
Sono subete ga itoshikatta

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Sepertinya aku baru menyadari, bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu (Kaito). Aku jatuh cinta padanya, dimana kita mempunyai waktu berdua. Saat kita pulang berdua, saat lita melewati lereng bersama dan kau memegang tanganku.

Dan… aku hanya tahu, bahwa kau tak akan bisa selamanya bersamamku. Bila aku berbalik bayangmu ada disana dan tangan kananmu kau ulurkan padaku lalu kita bergandengan tangan.

Aku tahu… bahwa itu semua hanya anganku, meskipun kau sudah tidak ada disini bersamaku aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa kau masih disampingku dan memegang tangan kananku.

Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah mimpi dapat melihatmu ada disini lagi. Asal kau bersamaku aku akan selalu bisa untuk jantungmu… aku merasakannya saat jari-jarimu menyentuh jariku. Dan itu selalu kurasakan.

Wakare michi de yubi wo hanashi  
Futari se wo mukete arukidasu

Futo furikaetta saki ni  
Kimi no sugata wa mou nakatta

* * *

(Flashback)

"Ya… Miku, sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini sampai besok ya!" ucap Kaito lalu melepas pegangan tangannya dan berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dan aku membalas lambaian itu dan berjalan pulang kerumah.

Kimi no hanasu koto kimi no kaku mono  
Kyou mita keshiki wo wasurenai

Kedo omou hodo ni  
Naze da ka kowakute  
Nagai kage no watashi mo mata yuraida

"Hei Miku! Kemarin adik lucu sekali! Masa dia mau makan sup malah ngambil garpu! Seluruh keluargaku tertawa karena melihat tingkahnya!" ucap Kaito sambil bercerita padaku.

Aku tertawa, tertawa tanpa perasaan cemas yang terkadang sering datang menghantuiku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua memori ini. Memori yang kulewati bersama Kaito.

Tapi, meskipun aku tertawa lebar dan bercanda ria bersama Kaito, rasa cemas itu tetap membuatku takut. Saat aku lihat bayanganku, bayanganku bergetar…

Arifureteru shiawase ni koi shita  
Sonna toki ga tsudzuku ki ga shiteta  
Nani mo ka mo ga hajimete no omoide  
Asu no koto sae shirazu ni ita

Donna toki mo kimi dake wo mite ite  
Kimi no tame ni warau hazu datta  
Dakedo toki no naka ni sorete yuki  
Kimi no te ga hanarete shimau

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Aku terkadang berpikir, ternyata aku jatuh cinta denganmu (Kaito) dengan cara yang simple. Aku merasa, hari-hari ini akan terus berjalan selamanya dan berlanjut. Disaat kita bertemu, dan berbagai hal lainnya aku jadikan memori. Memori yang akan selalu kukenang dan kuingat. Aku juga tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, dihari-hari yang akan datang.

Aku selalu melihatmu setiap saat, dan tersenyum. Dengan senyum yang memang seharusnya aku berikan padamu. Tapi… kita mulai menjaga jarak seiring waktu berjalan.

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mulai membuat jarak seperti ini, dirimukah? Atau dirikukah? Dan sekarang… kau meninggalkan tanganku. Tangan yang selalu kau genggam hingga tangan dingin ini menjadi hangat.

Arifureteru shiawase ni koi shita  
Sonna toki ga ima mo yasashikute  
Furikaereba sono te ga sugu soko ni  
Aru you na ki ga ima mo shiteru

Yuuhi wo se ni nagai kage wo tsurete  
Ima hitori de kono saka wo noboru  
Me wo tojireba  
Dareka wo sagashite iru  
Osanaki hi no watashi ni deau

"Haih… kenapa tadi aku malah menolak Rin ya… harusnya sekarang aku sedang beli crepes bersamanya dan tidak melewati jalan i—" ucapku terpotong saat aku melewati jalan ini. Jalan yang selalu aku lewati bersama dia… bersama Kaito…

Aku jatuh cinta dengannya dengan cara yang simple. Sampai sekarang… meskipun hari-hari telah berlalu memori ini masih melekat dalam ingatanku dan tak bisa kuhilangkan entah kenapa… meski aku ingin sekali menghilangkan semua memori ini.

Aku masih sering merasakan kau selalu ada dibelakangku, kau selalu menyuruhku untuk berbalik dan kau mengulurkan tangan kananmu padaku. Ya… aku masih merasakan itu hingga sekarang.

Aku sengaja memanjat lereng itu, ya… sudah sampai sini, tak mungkin bukan aku kembali lagi kejalan raya dan pulang lewat sana? Jarak dari sini kesana saja sudah 1 km.

Matahari senja masih menemaniku, menemaniku yang sendirian ini. Sekarang aku hanya ditemani oleh bayanganku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau menjauh dariku, karena kau akan pergi. Pergi kejauh ketempat yang kutak ketahui, aku ingat sekali saat Rin memberitahukan itu padaku…

* * *

(Flashback)

"Miku! Kau tahu!?" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah panik padaku.

"Ada apa sih?" ucapku acuh tak acuh.

"Kaito! Dia pindah! Dia pindah ke Kyoto" ucapnya. Dan mulai dari situ, aku baru tahu kenapa kau menjauhiku tempo hari. Jadi karena kau ingin pergi?

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Jujur, aku terpukul saat itu. Aku sempat mengantarnya bersama teman sekelas saat kita sudah sampai bandara. Semua temanku waktu menangis aku kepergiannya termasuk Rin yang sekarang berada dalam dekapan Len. Ya… semua menangis kecuali aku.

Tak tahu mengapa aku tak mau menangis saat itu, tapi… saat Kaito melihat kearahku dia mengucapkan sesuatu dan aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya…

"Aishiteru"

Mulai dari situ aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berlari keluar bandara. Rin mencegahku tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap terus berlari, berlari kearah sungai dekat lereng yang sekarang menjadi tempat berdiriku.

Bodoh. Kenapa tidak dari awal aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya? Kenapa aku harus menunggu jawaban darinya? Apakah dia juga menunggu sebuah jawaban dariku?

Aku menutup mataku. Merasakan angin semilir. Saat aku membuka mataku dan melihat kebawah lereng, aku melihat diriku. Diriku beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah Kaito pergi, dia… tampak mencari seseorang. Ya aku tahu jawaban itu, dia pasti mencari dia…

Mencari Kaito…

* * *

Billa : Kyyaaaa! Kayaknya aneh ya? Aduh maaf banget nih buat FC MikuKaito! m(_ _)m *bungkuk dalam-dalam* sebenernya kalau pairnya RinLen juga cocok sih… Cuma kayaknya lebih cocok ke MikuKaito. Hehe, maaf ya kebanyakan flashback ga jelas gitu… abis Billa bingung mau kayak gimana lagi -.-" dan maaf kalau agak gaje dan membingungkan... yang penting...

Please review!


End file.
